Currently, optical sensors are widely applied to touchscreen mobile phones. An optical sensor receives external ambient light and controls brightness of a display of a mobile phone by sensing intensity of the external ambient light. When a user uses a mobile phone, external ambient light is incident from different directions. Because there is a certain limitation on an angle for the optical sensor to receive light, and a glass structure of a touchscreen also affects the angle for the optical sensor to receive light, a light receiving angle of the whole mobile phone is relatively small, thereby affecting the brightness of the display of the mobile phone under different external ambient light.
In order to increase a receiving angle of the optical sensor, currently, one technique is to print light uniformizing ink on a glass ambient light hole of the touchscreen, and another technique is to add a light guiding column between the glass ambient light hole of the touchscreen and the optical sensor.
During a process of implementing the foregoing technical solutions, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
On one hand, printing the light uniformizing ink on the glass ambient light hole of the touchscreen to increase the receiving angle of the optical sensor reduces a yield rate of the touchscreen; on the other hand, adding the light guiding column between the glass ambient light hole of the touchscreen and the optical sensor to increase the receiving angle of the optical sensor increases assembling difficulty. Meanwhile, both methods cost highly.